


Hold My Little Hand

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Category: Puppet Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, but hey this ship needs some love, hand-holding, not much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9760805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: Takes place shortly before the opening to the first Puppet Master movie. Blade and Jester enjoy the view at the Bodega Bay Inn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this thanks to [toloveakiwi.](http://toloveakiwi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Just a heads up, I only saw the first three movies when I wrote this fic. Also the title comes from the song "Send Me On My Way" by Rusted Root (even though the song has nothing to do with the fic).

Blade leaned back against a wooden post of the low and simple fence, only made to remind guests not to wander too close to the edge of the cliff near the hotel. It was peaceful here at Bodega Bay, especially at sunrise. The sky was streaked with pink and gold as the night and its stars faded away, the sea breeze gently tugging his coat and hair, and the ocean ebbing and flowing down by the beach was hypnotizing. The California beach was definitely a place he wouldn’t soon forget when they inevitably leave.

He had never been the type to take the time to watch the sunrise, not during his first life. In his second life –current life– he and his new family had been on the run from those who hunted his master and the life-giving formula. They had been too busy guarding Andre Toulon to appreciate the sights Europe had to offer as they traveled country to country. They hadn’t even stayed long in Switzerland after safely delivering Peter to a distant relative. Blade let out a quiet sigh at the thought of the boy. He’d been a good assistant to Toulon, like he promised, but the boy already lost his father and there was no need to endanger his life further by letting him stay with them.

The memories of his first few months after leaving Berlin faded as he turned to glance at the hotel. They’ve been here for a month now and were planning on staying for another, much longer than they ever spent in any other town in this country or Europe. Andre had even unpacked his old posters and all his incomplete puppets. The United States was a large country and their family was as far from Germany as possible at the moment. It would take time before their trail was found again, and because of that Blade and the other puppets allowed themselves moments to breathe. Or find contentment in their current home.

Rustling then came from behind the post Blade sat against. He climbed quickly to his feet, turning to face whatever was coming his way. His ready knife lowered itself automatically at the sight of Jester pushing wildflowers and tall grass away as he made his way to Blade. What was Jester doing here?

Blade made a gesture toward the hotel. Did Andre send him to bring Blade back? Jester shook his head, his face still smiling. The older puppet walked over to Blade’s post and took a seat against it. He then looked over at Blade and patted the space next him. So Jester wanted to watch the ocean too, huh? Blade wasn’t going to object; he enjoyed Jester’s company, and sat back down next to him.

Jester was sitting cross-legged as he swayed along with the breeze. He never did like to stay still when humans, excluding Andre, weren’t around. He cooed softly at the view of the ocean, obviously finding it as lovely as Blade did. Not that Blade was looking at the ocean anymore, his gaze solely on his companion. Jester – _Hans,_ a distant memory from another life quietly whispered – was a beautiful puppet. He wasn’t intimidating in appearance like most of the other living puppets, but he was so very clever and his ideas had helped them more often than not. His charm had certainly lightened mood when tensions were too high in their family while they traveled. Blade honestly couldn’t help but appreciate Jester’s presence in his life.

Suddenly, Jester turned and caught Blade staring at him. The younger puppet tensed up and quickly turned back to the ocean. He hunched up his shoulders as he heard Jester giggle, embarrassed that he allowed himself to stare at his companion for so long. Then he felt a wooden hand rest over his wrist. Blade forced himself to glance back and noticed that Jester was watching him now, a question in his gaze. Blade found himself nodding in response to it. Jester cooed happily and scooted closer to him until their sides touched, his hand never leaving Blade’s wrist.

They stayed that way until it was time for Jester to return to the room to get his paint touched up. Blade was sad to see him go, but they could always do this again tomorrow morning.

\--

He was wrong; they weren’t going to see the sunrise again for a long time. Blade knew from the moment he spotted the Germans heading for the hotel. He knew even as he beat them back to their room to warn the others. He knew even as Andre told him that everything would be fine, that they would be safe. He wanted to believe Andre, he really did, but his old memories of personally witnessing their enemies' cruelty were still sharp. He had trembled in Andre’s hands, knowing that this would be the last time he would see his master. Andre carefully placed Blade next to Jester, before closing the trunk and sealing his wooden family away behind a secret wall panel.

In the safety of the dark, Jester reached over and held Blade’s wrist. He didn’t let go as they heard the knocking and the voices outside the room. He didn’t let go when a gun fired a single bullet and the room’s door was forced open. He refused to let go long after the men tore the room apart and their voices faded away. Jester never let go of Blade even as they slept for nearly fifty years and for that, Blade was grateful.

He only wished he could hold Jester’s hand back.


End file.
